Limpiando mis impurezas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Rika ya no aguanta más la monotonía y el aburrimiento que ensombrecen su vida, así que se dirige a un parque con el objeto de relajarse un poco, pero no se imagina que allí conseguiría mucho más que eso. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Saludos, compañeros digifans, aquí les traigo mi tercer aporte (apenas) a este agregado, después de todo no puedo darme el lujo de decepcionarles XD

 **Limpiando mis impurezas**

Rika se encontraba en un momento algo gris en su vida. La monotonía y su malestar por hacer cosas que no quería sólo para complacer a su madre la habían hecho caer lentamente en una ligera depresión que había sido suficiente para que su actitud fuera notada ante todos sus amigos. Ya se estaba aburriendo de hacer siempre lo mismo, quería un giro para su vida, darle un nuevo sentido y recuperar su ánimo perdido, sólo que no tenía idea de cómo.

Henry y Takato fácilmente se daban cuenta del estado de Rika, y desde luego Juri también sabía qué pasaba, pero Rika no sabía qué decir para explicar su estado depresivo, era como si al momento de revelar su malestar se le fueran las ideas, y eso no le gustaba nada. Se podía decir que estaba sola en ese pequeño martirio mental.

En casa las cosas no iban mejor. Es sabido por todo el mundo que Rika no disfrutaba haciendo de modelo, de hecho le desagradaba mucho hacerlo, pero no encontraba de qué manera hacer que su madre se diera cuenta de ello. Cada día Rika debía modelar con cada diseño de los vestidos de su madre, posando en infinitas sesiones que mortificaban a veces la paciencia de la joven.

Un día Rika no lo pudo soportar más y se fue al parque más cercano que había a la escuela, aprovechando que tuviera un par de horas libres de esa aburrida costumbre con sus amigos y familia. Sólo allí logró encontrar un bálsamo para su espíritu, algo para romper con esa molesta sensación que le ocasionaba letargo a veces. En ese parque sentía frescura, libertad, felicidad... Era como si en ese lugar pudiera darle rienda suelta a su reprimido espíritu con solamente estar allí. Era extrañamente feliz por estar en ese lugar, tan apartado de esas costumbres, esa vida cotidiana de la que deseaba alejarse por un buen tiempo.

Ella había llegado allí por mera casualidad, sencillamente creía que ahí se relajaría un rato antes de volver a la miseria en que lentamente se hundía, pero al sentir esa aura tan maravillosa y fresca, se convence de que bien podría ser su lugar favorito, cuando de pronto alguien le habla.

- _Veo que aquí puedes encontrar esa paz que te falta_.

Rika siente su piel erizándose por la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de alguien, y más aún cuando se supone que era la única allí. Mira en todas direcciones para comprobar la procedencia de aquella voz, pero no ve a nadie. Era raro, pero juraba que alguien le había hablado.

El susto que se lleva Rika se va tan rápido como llega y vuelve a la banca que se encontraba en el centro del parque para escuchar el juego del viento con las hojas secas en el suelo, pero la voz nuevamente es escuchada.

- _Me alegra que te guste la paz que logras en mi dominio, pero lamento que esto no pueda permitirlo solo porque sí_ \- Rika se asusta nuevamente y ve otra vez a su alrededor- _. A cambio de estar en mi territorio de paz, hay algo que es necesario que hagas, jovencita_.

Rika se pone de pie otra vez, camina un momento en cualquier dirección y da un grito no muy fuerte cuando descubre a la criatura que le hablaba. Tenía el cuerpo de un ángel rubio con seis alas pulcras, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de casco protector, y su cuerpo se notaba musculoso. Rika estaba algo menos que aterrada de ver a aquel sujeto y se pregunta si se trataba de algún tipo de broma de parte del mismo, pero el desconocido permanece impasible en el lugar en que se aparece.

-Yo sé quién eres, y también sé que has venido aquí para despojarte de esa impureza que representa para ti la vida que has llevado hasta ahora, pero en estos dominios hay una regla bastante importante que ha perdurado desde hace muchos años, y que no puedo permitir que se quebrante por nada del mundo- Rika permanece petrificada en su lugar, a lo que el desconocido continúa-. Mi nombre es Angemon, y he sido guardián de este parque desde hace años por medio de un hechizo que ha hecho que las personas suelan ignorar este lugar, con excepción que aquellas chicas jóvenes que quieran encontrar un nuevo sentido para sus vidas, como tu caso por ejemplo...- Rika asiente no muy segura- Pero existe un precio para que puedas venir otra vez y ser bienvenida, de lo contrario no puedes venir o el hechizo desaparecerá, perdiéndose para siempre este efecto...

-¿Y qué se supone que hay que hacer para que pueda venir aquí cada vez que quiera?- pregunta Rika tratando de sonar relajada, aunque su pose decía más bien que estaba a la defensiva.

-Debes limpiar tu cuerpo y mente- Rika queda boquiabierta pues no comprende qué quiso decir realmente Angemon-. La manera para hacerlo es completamente distinto a lo que puedas imaginar. No tiene nada que ver con el concepto ordinario que la gente tiene sobre el aseo personal o el encuentro con uno mismo, en este lugar debes hacer una cosa bastante específica para hacer dicha limpieza...- Rika no entiende a qué venían tantos rodeos, quería saber ya lo que debía hacer para garantizar su regreso a ese parque donde podía encontrar la felicidad perdida- En fin, lo que debes hacer es...

Rika espera pacientemente a que Angemon le mostrara el método necesario para volver cada vez que quisiera, estaba dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de no perder para siempre la alegría y la motivación. Ese lugar era el cambio que necesitaba su vida para no permitir que la depresión y el aburrimiento se apoderen de ella para siempre... pero cuando Angemon deja su miembro expuesto a la vista de Rika, la chica empieza a pensar que "algo" andaba mal con el requisito.

-¿Qué... significa esto?

-Para poder purificarte hace falta que recibas mi poder, el cual sólo puedo suministrarlo para ti mediante el sexo. Depende de ti el método que veas más adecuado para recibir mi poder.

En cualquier situación Rika empezaría a correr y gritar para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de la presencia de un acosador, pero por alguna razón no se sentía tan asustada o asqueada, tal vez por el aura tranquilizadora que la hacía sentir bien. Aunque aún así pensaba que las palabras de Angemon eran algo exageradas.

-No lo haré ¿Cómo sé que no quieres simplemente abusar de mí?- pregunta Rika con mayor naturalidad de la que esperaba de sí misma.

-Entre los humanos puede que sea algo sucio y prohibido, pero aquí es la única manera en que puedas ser purificada, aunque comprendo si no quieres hacerlo, después de todo tendrías que hacer esto cada vez que vengas si de verdad deseas volver...

¿Tener sexo cada vez que vaya a ese parque? ¿De verdad ese tal Angemon hablaba enserio? Era demasiado dudoso como para que Rika se permitiera demasiados relajos, pero enserio deseaba ir una y otra vez a ese parque, no quería resignarse a sólo pasarlo mal afuera... Pero... ¿Y si Angemon decía la verdad? ¿Qué pasaba si Angemon en realidad fuera un pandillero que no la dejaría en paz hasta ser satisfecho por Rika? ¿Qué pasaba si se trataba de una cruel broma y Angemon no se aparece más en el parque? En la cabeza de la chica borbotaban infinidad de ideas y posibilidades, pero tal vez había solo una manera de comprobar el argumento de Angemon.

-¿Qué quieres decir realmente con limpiarme de toda impureza que tenga mi cuerpo y mente? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay que limpiar?

-Es verdad, no te había dicho qué hay que limpiar- Angemon decía todo aquello con tono de ironía, aunque su rostro (o lo que se veía de él) permanecía muy serio-. Cuando digo que es para limpiar las impurezas, me refiero a deshacernos de todas las cosas malas del exterior como del interior que causan ese malestar que tienes- Rika abre bastante los ojos al comprender finalmente el mensaje-. La condición de esta forma de limpieza sólo indica que debes hacerlo cuando vengas, ni siquiera hay un plazo de tiempo fijo para que lo hagas. Sólo ven aquí si necesitas deshacerte de lo que te mortifica y listo.

-¿Pero qué pasará una vez que salga de aquí? ¿Acaso me sentiré mal otra vez?- Rika estaba a punto de ceder, pero aún deseaba salir de dudas antes de tomar su decisión final.

-No. La razón de tu malestar es la impureza que te ofrezco erradicar, por lo que si aceptas, estarás libre de todo eso y cuando salgas de aquí serás capaz de volver a ver al mundo con la alegría que añoras.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Rika se quita lentamente la ropa ante el impasible Angemon, empezando por su camiseta, dejando así sus jóvenes pechos al descubierto. Los zapatos se los quita de un tirón y luego va por los pantalones, siguiendo luego por las pantaletas de color rosa. A fin de que Angemon tuviera su erección a un mejor nivel, Rika le da la espalda antes de quitarse su prenda interior, dando una vista bastante completa de su sexo y su trasero, incluso pudiéndose ver su ano. El efecto logrado era el que Rika esperaba, el pene de Angemon deja de estar flácido y poco a poco se endurece, aunque el mismo Angemon siguiera con una pose seria.

-¿Esto tardará mucho?- pregunta Rika a punto de tomar con ambas manos el pene de Angemon.

-Un poco. Para que la limpieza sea completa, debería venirme sobre o dentro de ti necesariamente cuatro veces, sin importar la manera en que estés dispuesta a hacerlo, y gracias al efecto de mi hechizo, aunque estés curada seguirás viendo la entrada de este parque y no estarás influenciada a ignorarlo como con las demás personas.

Rika asiente una vez antes de empezar con la labor. Cuatro veces significaba que de verdad tomaría tiempo, pero de todos modos Rika sabía que hacía tiempo que había traspasado la línea de no retorno. Era ahora o nunca. La felación empieza suave y lento, dejando que Angemon lo sintiera de manera completa. Usa su lengua para lamer de manera minuciosa cada centímetro del miembro de Angemon, asegurándose de no dejar nada. La oferta de deshacerse de todo ese malestar que tenía desde hace días había sido demasiado buena como para rechazarlo, Rika no encontraba una razón para hacerlo.

Una mano de Angemon se posa sobre la cabeza de Rika para impulsarla a hacerlo más rápido, cosa que en efecto hace. Rika podía sentir la cosa de Angemon palpitando en su boca, una sensación bastante nueva pero de la que había oído antes. Henry y Juri (pero sobretodo Juri) habían hablado a veces de la vida sexual que comparten, no eran las personas más discretas del mundo con esos temas. A veces Juri le explicaba a Rika de forma algo gráfica la manera en que solía hacerle sexo oral a Henry, y aunque a Rika al principio no le interesaba mucho ese tipo de temas, ahora lo veía como una lección bastante valiosa.

-Para ser tu primera vez, veo que tienes una gran habilidad, Rika- Angemon seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna, pero su mano hacía que Rika se moviera aún más rápido.

Rika estaba esperando que Angemon se viniera en su boca. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Rika sentía que no aguantaría mucho más, no tanto porque el pene de Angemon fuera grande ni por agotamiento, sino sencillamente por la falta de experiencia que le hacía esperar que fuera corta aquella acción. Finalmente Angemon eyacula dentro de la boca de Rika, quien por cierto esperaba que fuera mucho más de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho antes Juri, pero lejos de ello, fue capaz de contenerlo todo incluso cuando Angemon finalizara su corrida.

-¿De verdad? Esto creo que fue algo... sencillo- dice Rika tanto para presumir como para decir lo que pensaba de ello.

-Pero aún así recuerda que necesitas recibir mi purificación cuatro veces en total, así que esto no termina- advierte Angemon antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar-. Como sea, igualmente puedes elegir la forma en que continuemos, así que me lo puedes decir ¿o esperarás a que tu cuerpo empiece a sentirse purificado?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que empiece a ser...?- Rika sentía que dentro de ella se desvanece esos sentimientos negativos que la invadían afuera. Ya no solo sentía que esa mala energía estaba suprimida, sino erradicada- ¡F-funciona! Y pensar que antes tenía mis dudas, pero ahora veo de primera mano que decías la verdad...

-Sí, esto te permite borrar todo el desagrado y tristeza que has estado arrastrando, y todo eso sin el menor riesgo- Angemon camina alrededor de Rika sin disimular la presencia de su pene aún erecto-. Aún falta, pero has podido comprobarlo, y eso seguro te dará más seguridad para continuar, ¿verdad?

Rika no contesta sino que se acerca a una banca y se pone en cuatro patas sobre la misma. No había ninguna razón ya para dudar de las palabras de Angemon, aunque hacía un rato había decidido creerle en llevar a cabo ese loco e improbable acto de purificación. Angemon se pone en posición detrás de Rika, toma sus nalgas para abrirlas un poco y empezar a penetrar su vagina lentamente. Rika esperaba sentir dolor por el hecho de ser virgen, pero no pasa nada. Nuevamente parecía haber un fallo en el relato de Juri, quien definitivamente no había dejado guardado nada para darle detalles a la pelirroja, pero aún así no dejaba de ser extraño.

-Es extraño- Rika mira hacia atrás y mueve uno de sus glúteos para comprobar que estaba siendo penetrada en el lugar correcto-. Se supone que es mi primera vez ¿Porqué no...?

-Porque no soy un humano común y corriente, y este parque tampoco es ordinario- recuerda Angemon con total calma-. Ese detalle fue cuidadosamente pensado a la hora de utilizar el hechizo del parque, por lo que mientras tengamos sexo en este lugar no perderás tu virginidad, no importa cuanto tiempo tardemos en esto o qué tan intenso pueda ser.

Ya Rika no tenía nada más que decir por el momento, sólo invita a Angemon que empezara por medio de mover sus caderas. Lo siguiente sí iba mas o menos acorde a lo dicho por Juri, se sentía genial hacerlo, además que Angemon fácilmente podía llegar hasta el fondo de ella. Rika sabía que nadie iba a venir, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que no intenta en lo más mínimo disimular sus gemidos ante cada embestida de Angemon. Permitía que el gozo del sexo la llenara toda.

-Esto... se siente genial. Siento como tu pene... me llena por completo, Angemon.

La misma Rika mueve sus caderas con bastante intensidad, quería ser penetrada hasta el fondo una y otra vez. Angemon no emitía sonido alguno, simplemente continúa embistiendo hasta que llega el momento del segundo orgasmo. A juzgar por la cara de Rika, ella no quería que Angemon sacara su pene en el momento de eyacular, así que lo hace adentro, coincidiendo también con el orgasmo de la chica. Era la primera vez en su vida que se había venido, y enserio lo disfrutó.

-Vaya, esto es genial... No puedo creer que no lo intentara antes... al menos con Takato o alguien...

-Bueno, supongo que está bien de todos modos. Ahora faltan dos rondas, y una vez más te digo que puedes elegir la manera que más te guste.

Rika no se lo piensa dos veces para ser ella quien ahora estuviera arriba, sentada de espaldas a Angemon para empezar con la tercera parte de su "purificación". Rika se movía con ganas por lo mucho que disfrutaba, e incluso se apretaba ella misma los pechos por el impulso que le causaba tanto placer. La manos de Angemon sosteniendo su cintura sólo servían para enloquecer aún más a Rika, quien ahora decía una y otra vez que la penetrara aún más profundo. Esa experiencia había sido suficiente como para salir completamente de su forma ordinaria de ser, seria, formal y quizás algo aburrida, ahora parecía ser alguien más, alguien que casi se declaraba a sí misma adicta al sexo.

-Me voy a venir... Genial... Me vengo, Angemon.

-Yo también me vengo otra vez- Angemon se levanta mientras continúa sujetando a Rika por la cintura, llevando la última fase del tercer round con los pies de Rika en el aire-. Prepárate, Rika. Recibe mi tercera corrida.

Rika lanza un fuerte gemido al sentir cómo su interior era llenado completamente con el semen de Angemon, y luego de eso casi cae cuando Angemon la posa nuevamente en el suelo. La joven se toma un minuto para respirar mientras pensaba en la cuarta parte acordada, quería culminar aquello con broche de oro.

-¿Sabes algo, Angemon? Es la mejor experiencia física que haya tenido jamás, y encima siento que me has librado de mi tormento. Muchas gracias.

Angemon sonríe ligeramente y vuelve a tomar asiento en la banca, obviamente a la espera de que Rika tomará la decisión que pondría fin a este momento. Rika se extraña por un momento al sentir su vientre prácticamente vacío a pesar de que Angemon justo la acababa de llenar con su semen. Prefirió no preguntar porque ya tenía una respuesta para ello: Angemon no era un ser ordinario, por lo que lo que estaba haciendo con Rika tampoco lo era, justo del mismo modo en que extrañamente no tomó su virginidad. Era bastante divertida la idea, pues significaba que incluso no había riesgo alguno de embarazo o algo parecido si continuaba de esa manera, pero en su mente estaba la idea de llevar el cuarto round sexual a un punto que ni Juri había probado aún, o por lo menos no se le había contado aún.

-Bueno, creo que de esta manera haremos oficial nuestro trato, Angemon- Rika vuelve a ponerse en cuatro sobre la banca, mostrando una vez más a Angemon su trasero y usando su mano para abrir su nalga-. Ahora quiero que me lo hagas por el culo, y no te detengas hasta que hayas terminado.

Angemon simplemente asiente y empieza a cumplir con el último fragmento del acto sexual. Fue lento al principio, pues no era igual de fácil que una penetración vaginal, además que Rika quería que fuera lento para evitar un desgarro accidental, olvidando una vez más que no estaba con un humano ordinario. No fue para nada doloroso, cosa que Rika suponía que sería así cualquier otro, y cuando siente el miembro de Angemon totalmente adentro avisa con un gemido a que empezara.

Fue maravillosa esa primera experiencia de dicho tipo. Puede que nunca se lo fuese a comentar a Juri, ni tampoco a Henry o Takato, puede que por pena o por no ser tan suelta de la lengua como los dos primeros, o sencillamente porque jamás le creerían si dijera que había sido cogida por un extraño ángel guardián del parque. Los gemidos nuevamente resonaban por todo el lugar, y aún así seguiría sin haber nadie que lo oyera y muchos menos que molestara a Rika en la mejor experiencia y gozo de su vida hasta ahora.

-¿Qué te parece esto, Rika?

-M-maravilloso. Me alegra que sea de este modo que pueda terminar de purificarme. Con esto... sé que ya no podré sentirme mal... en bastante tiempo...

Rika sentía parte del peso de Angemon sobre ella, no le importaba mucho porque eso no hacía que la penetración fuera menos profunda ni menos frecuente. Podía sentir la respiración de Angemon en su cuello, muy regular para el tiempo que tenía en esa acción. Se notaba una vez más que no era un simple hombre.

Faltaba poco, Rika sentía que se vendría una vez más, su primera vez teniendo un orgasmo desde su ano, pero esta vez no querría que Angemon se viniera adentro cuando le toque a él, así que espera por su aviso para decirle que lo hiciera afuera, cosa que Angemon hace para dar final a la purificación.

-Está hecho, Rika. Hemos hecho oficial la purificación necesaria para que puedas venir aquí alguna otra vez, obviamente en caso que me vuelvas a necesitar.

-Sí... Muchas gracias... Angemon...

* * *

 **Medio año después**

Rika podía ver en todo ese tiempo la prueba final de que Angemon le decía la verdad. Había logrado aceptar con normalidad nuevamente la vida que tenía fuera del parque. Su interacción con sus amigos había vuelto a la normalidad, con el detalle que ahora le parecía ligeramente graciosa la experiencia de Juri en la cama con Henry. La situación con su madre también había mejorado notablemente aunque le siguiera disgustando bastante estar desfilando con los vestidos diseñados por su progenitora, especialmente algunos que la hacían ver demasiado como una barbie.

En fin, la vida había adquirido un nuevo color para Rika, y como agradecimiento había pasado una vez más hace un par de meses por el parque para llevar algunos obsequios para Angemon, eso junto con la dosis reglamentaria de sexo.

-¡Oh no! Mis notas continúan bajando- se lamenta Juri con un examen en la mano-. Esto no está funcionando, me siento completamente bloqueada para poder estudiar y no logro retener nada para los exámenes. Necesito de ayuda urgente.

-Tranquila, Juri. Estoy segura que lograrás levantarte otra vez, te lo aseguro- sonríe Rika con su examen con una nota perfecta-. Supongo que debe haber alguna forma en que podrías mejorar tus notas y deshacerte de ese bloqueo que tienes...- de pronto Rika tiene una idea bastante interesante, a lo que sonríe con algo de travesura- Juri, ¿quieres acompañarme a un parque que hay cerca de aquí? Creo que algo de tranquilidad y aire fresco te ayudarán a despejarte, y quién sabe si también puedas a partir de allí recuperar tus anteriores notas.

-Sí, supongo que algo de tranquilidad me podría ayudar- asiente Juri sin saber lo que se guardaba Rika-. Las actividades en clases y en mi noviazgo con Henry me tienen algo agotada, así que podríamos ir ya mismo.

-De acuerdo, y no te extrañes si de pronto te sientes mucho mejor.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Quieren rikura? Ya les di rikura. Ahora que les dejo esto, esperaré pacientemente por reviews, a ver qué opinan :D

Hasta otra


End file.
